Future unknown or is it the past?
by Loui Loeve
Summary: I'm not sure yet... up and till now, my new, dear OC, Freja(fry-a) Hansen, is on a very brief, very short trip in Copenhagen's "Experimentarium" and is thrown through warped time, and ends at our dear counts summerpalace in Budapest, but how is she to kno


**A/N: hey there, people... i am here to warn you about my abusive way of using laguage, because my new OC swears a lot and if people starts to get annoyed with it, i'll drown it out... i will not make the vh-char's swear, etc. etc. but i am going to make them the way i like to and you can't do anything about it, mwahahah! the first chap is a bore, and it was nearly likewise to make, but i had to start somewhere... oh, and i will frequently be using danish in this(there will be a translation after each sentence, of course)... anyway, i'm off to write up 2nd chap, and i hope you enjoy this somewhat and comes back here in some time, so you can check out the neaxt chap... R&R, but first of all enjoy!**

**Chapter I**

It had been more interesting than I had been counting on. The 'Experimentarium' of Copenhagen had many funny things to offer, and my class was thrilled to say the least. We had a guide, and I liked to listen to him. He had a nice voice, and it just took me away as he spoke of stuff I didn't have much understanding for, anyway. But I stopped to think of the possibilities, and thought how scary it would be, if we could live out any of these machines. Technology just sought to please humanity, but scare them off again, because to some, it must have been too much power in the future for them to hold.

I was thinking about this, as we passed around the backside of some monstrous machine. The 'back' as I called it, was very white, and seemed very presentable, like it had been scrubbed clean before presentation. On it was a keyboard, with numerous buttons with different colours, and small lights here and there, also in different colours. It had a big platform in the middle, connected with four large pillars, bending like and oval circle over the platform. The platform had a big round disc in the middle, and that was about it.

Standing by it, there was a young man: astoundingly young, actually. He must have been, what? Twenty-five, maybe? He was going around the _thing_ and pressed buttons, scribbling words down on a note board, and continued to push buttons. The guide stopped and turned around to face us.

"This is bogus, you will say, when you hear that this is a supposed time-machine," a snicker went around the flock, as the guide said these words.

I'll admit, I raised an eyebrow at this. I got an elbow in my side as my friend Helena said,

"This'll be good," she said with a cocky smile, still looking at the guide.

The guide motioned for the young man to step forward. He didn't look that bad, I was thinking, suddenly. He stepped forward and started talking, sounding nervous. But what came out, just escaped me, because first of all, I didn't understand shit of it, and second, there was an odd beeping noise, which came out of nowhere, and I was going insane with hearing it. I walked over to the guide and asked what it was that was beeping. He shrugged, and the beeping became long and drawn. The young scientist became very quiet, and was walking back when he suddenly said,

"Shit, get DOWN!" he crouched down and put his hands over his head.

A moment nothing, and I could with ease have said that we all thought that he was a little sad, until something behind me exploded, and I flew forwards at the machine, hitting the keyboard on the way, turning something in it on. It flashed before my eyes, and I felt it all spin, and I felt blind, and I hit something with my feet, and I shouted out about it, and suddenly stood on some grass field, or what ever, which was right beside a big nice view of water.

I turned around, and my chin felt to the ground in astonishment. I took hold of my chin and pressed it closed and closed my lips with my finger looking at a manor, no _palace_, which was so grand I couldn't believe my own eyes, and I thought that I must be dreaming, locked up in some coma. Because, I mean, I was in the "Experimentarium" moments ago, but now I was here, in front of this palace, with splendour never seen by my eyes ever before.

"For satan, da!"(God dammit, man!) I said, exasperated.

I noticed that I was on my knees on my dear _Diesel_-jeans and rose to my feet. I looked over my back, staring right into the sun, big, round and yellow, dipping itself into the water. Behind the huge building was a town, a really old town it seemed. It nearly faded next to this house of gold.

I'll was very drawn to the place. Outside there were no cars, which I found utterly strange beyond words. Though, the place was used, obviously. Maybe it was a tourists sightseeing, or something weird like that. Maybe they could direct me, maybe even tell me where the heck I was! As I walked closer to the palace, I hoped that there was some way I could get answer to my perfectly dumbfounded question.

**A/N: if you have any oppinion concerning my OC already now, i'd like to hear it...:P...**


End file.
